How do I choose?
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Sakura contemplates on who to choose every night... NaruSaku SasuSaku. May be Some OOC.


**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**I wrote it in my Algebra class but changed the characters and some of the stuff because it wasn't a fanfiction when written. I was going to do Twilight for this but I just couldn't have Bella doubt Edward's love so I decided on Naruto then just picked the couples.**

**Sakura may be a bit OOC. I haven't watched Naruto in a while (Because it just seems to suck since Sasuke left) But I tried my hardest to not do too bad with it.**

**Sasuke is back in the village on this one so they are like 16 or 17.**

**Sakura's POV**

I lie in my bed every night and think about the same thing each time. I never come up with an answer to my question though.

Who?

Not what, who. Who do I choose?

Naruto or Sasuke?

I have contemplated over this for hours at a time every single night for the past months. How do you tell though honestly? How can you choose one when you love both boys so much?

Sasuke is handsome and protecting and could really use someone to love him since he has been alone all his life. He has a heart and a gentle side even though most don't pay attention to it.

It's the way he has a sense of accomplishment around him when he wins a fight or practice round and the look of pride on his face when he masters a new technique. That's his happiness; it's just in a form that not many understand so they overlook it.

There are bad things about him though.

Sasuke is coldhearted and has become so accustomed to not showing emotions that he doesn't really know how too. He acts mean often and puts you down. He thinks he is above himself and that revenge for his clan is the only thing that matters even if it gets him killed.

Sometimes I can't take that.

That's where Naruto comes in. He's funny and caring even though he can seem a bit naïve and brash. He protects what he cares about and always tries to see the best in people. All the time he tries to complete his goal to become Hokage and shows confidence that I never see in anyone else. Naruto also sees life a little different than we do if you think about it.

But there's a bad side to Naruto too.

He doesn't listen and can get real annoying. He likes to have things the way he wants them like a little kid and often doesn't think of the consequences of his actions so he doesn't think before he acts I guess. He doesn't really know when to give up either which is good in fighting at times but not during life, not outside the battle.

So you tell me, how do I choose?

How can I tell who is going to be right for me? Who do I pursue and why because I think I'm finally sick of sitting here night after night and getting absolutely _no_ sleep whatsoever just because I'm sitting here thinking about those boys and why I should or shouldn't pick them. I ask my self 'Whom do you care for more?' but it's always answered the same way every time.

I love them both very much.

So what do I do? I can't obviously have both because that would be wrong even though it is something I desperately want to do. Ino says I should let them choose for me and that the one that wants me most will be the one to treat me the best. I can't do that though.

Because I can't go after the one that wants me most if that's not the one that I want.

I couldn't bear pretending to love one when I finally realize the one I want. It wouldn't be right or fair to them, either of them. Besides the both love me the same just show it in different ways.

One could argue- Sasuke left me once there's no telling if he'll do it again. Naruto will stay with me.

While the other one could say- Naruto's head is to fogged with Hokage things and is too bigheaded so he won't listen at all to what you want nor understand it. Sasuke is very smart and will listen attentively if given the chance.

So you tell me because honestly I'm just sick of this and I really want some sleep.

How do I choose?

**I'm sorry if you didn't like it or it made you angry or implied something you didn't like. It seems like some of my stories have done that in the past…**

**Please review, and if you answer the question it would be appreciated but you can criticize my writing as well. Or compliment it. Whatever. **

**Just please review.**


End file.
